


Beyond the Pale

by Sincestiel



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tumblr Prompt, Voyeurism, and is slightly annoyed with their sexy antics, and offers commentary, but only slightly - Freeform, incestuous themes, mentions of rimming, no plot to be found, sam watches dean and cas have sex, seriously, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincestiel/pseuds/Sincestiel
Summary: Sam can hear them through the thin door of the motel room, barely audible gasps and moans, the tell-tale thump of the headboard against the wall.  He sighs.  It’s going to be a long night.  But he has research to do, because someone has to solve this damn case and Dean is too busy getting fucked silly by an angel to bother.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt: I would reeeally love if you could write my head canon. <3 Basically, Destiel fucks so much that Sam has stopped avoiding their motel room, and started just ignoring them while he does his own thing. He occasionally watches for a bit (Sam doesn't join in though) or comments to Cas on how well fucked Dean looks. (Preferably Bottom Dean bc Sam talking about his big brother like he's Cas' little twink, is so hot to me) I would love you forever :D
> 
> This is really short and I think this has potential to be something much longer and much hotter. But if I went any further with it, I'd toss Sam in the fray and that wasn't the prompt. So it is what it is. And I hope it's enjoyable.
> 
> Edit: Sorry for the weird tense changes at first. I think I fixed it. I did a past tense bit in the middle that threw me off. Sorry!

Sam can hear them through the thin door of the motel room, barely audible gasps and moans, the tell-tale thump of the headboard against the wall. He sighs. It’s going to be a long night. But he has research to do, because someone has to solve this damn case and Dean is too busy getting fucked silly by an angel to bother.

Sam opens the door just far enough for him to slide through, not wanting to flash an unsuspecting passerby and rolls his eyes when he sees them. Dean is straddling Cas, knees planted in the bed as he slides up and down Cas’ cock, face buried in Cas’ neck. And he’s whimpering. Something Dean would surely be embarrassed about outside this moment. But right now he’s shameless and wanton. Like always.

Cas is clinging to Dean, fingers digging into the fleshy globes of Dean’s ass, spreading him open just far enough that Sam can see Cas’ bare cock shiny with lube as it impales his brother. And there’s a mischievous glint in the angel’s eye that lets Sam know it’s intentional. Devious bastard.

“Burgers,” Sam calls, dropping the greasy bag on one side of the small table before opening his laptop on the other. And he’s determined not to be distracted by their antics. He has work to do.

“Yeah, just a minute,” Dean answers breathlessly and Sam rolls his eyes. The only thing that curtails Dean’s appetite for food is his appetite for sex. Sex with Cas specifically. Who knew Dean was such a cock slut? Okay, maybe that was only really a secret to Dean.

Alright. So. Selkies. Sam clicks on the first link in his search results and forces himself to focus on the words on his screen, trying valiantly to ignore the moans and groans coming from behind him. And he succeeds for a while because he’s used to this. Dean and Cas have been going at it like rabbits for weeks now. And Sam isn’t sure what the catalyst for the start of their relationship was, but whatever happened convinced Dean that he really likes cock – Cas’ cock – and now it’s all Sam can do to get him to hop off of it long enough to finish a hunt.

The first time he walked in on them had been an accident. He’d spent a few hours avoiding their motel room because Dean had let him know, in no uncertain terms, that Cas was coming for a conjugal visit and they needed some privacy. So Sam had given them three hours and when he pressed his ear to the door, all had been quiet. Upon opening the door, he discovered just why.

Dean was gagged and Castiel’s mouth was busy with Dean’s ass, tongue lapping greedily at his loose, leaking hole. Sam had apologized, as expected. But instead of leaving, as also expected, he entered the room and closed the door behind him. Sue him, he’d had work to do and they were keeping him from it.

For some reason, they hadn’t stopped and Sam hadn’t left. And it should have been weird he guesses, but their lives had always been a tad beyond the pale, so this was just one more thing to add to the list. Back then though, Sam had tried to give them the illusion of privacy even if he wouldn’t allow them to exile him from the room. He’d kept his back turned and been quiet. But that hadn’t lasted long and now he sometimes served as their almost begrudging audience. Which, strangely, neither of them seemed to mind. In fact, sometimes it appeared to be quite the opposite.

_If a woman wishes to make contact with a selkie male, she must shed seven tears into the sea. If a man steals a female selkie's skin she is in his power and is forced to become his wife._

The screen glows bright in the dim motel room, and Sam squints, trying to keep his mind on the words in front of him. But when Dean’s whimpers turn decidedly desperate, he lets his gaze wander to the right, taking in their writhing forms on the bed. It's almost academic, his observation of them. 

Cas now hovers over Dean, pressing into and pulling out of his body at an excruciatingly slow pace. Dean’s body is pulled taut, muscles tense as he fights the urge to beg. And Sam smiles, because Dean could hold out for a while like this, he knows from previous encounters watching them. And while it might look to the untrained observer that Cas is purposely driving Dean mad, that is not the case at all. Cas just sometimes goes single-minded, drawing their pleasure out until Dean is almost in tears with need. And he can last a long damned time. Sam had been impressed the first time he’d witnessed Cas accidentally edging Dean for almost two hours. Dean _had_ cried that time. And it had been strangely satisfying to watch Dean sob as he came. 

But tonight they don’t have time for Cas’ worship of his brother’s body. That will have to wait until after they solve the case. Sam turns his head back to his computer, eyes firmly on the screen in front of him. And he tries to keep them there. But when Dean starts to release broken little whines, he has to step in if any of them are going to get anything done tonight.

“Harder, Cas. He needs you to pound him,” Sam mutters, knowing Cas will hear him even if Dean doesn’t. And sure enough, the headboard hits the wall a little harder, but not by much.

“He’s beautiful like this, Sam,” Cas offers by way of explanation for his unwillingness to see them both to the finish line. 

“ _Jesus_ ,” Dean moans and even without looking Sam knows he's trying to hide his face. It does things to Dean for Cas to call him beautiful or pretty or gorgeous. He blushes the brightest red when Cas showers him with praise. That on top of the fact that they are talking about him and completely disregarding him likely has Dean shaking with need. 

“He’s trying to burrow into the bed, isn’t he?” Sam asks, scrolling a little further down the page, still resolutely not looking at them.

“You know he is unable to graciously accept a compliment, Sam.” 

“That’s an understatement,” Sam says, tilting his head sideways in an attempt to make heads or tails of the selkie drawing on his screen, “Put his legs over your shoulders. You’ll get a better angle like that. And I need you guys to wrap this up because I can’t do all the heavy lifting on my own.”

The squeaking from the bed as Cas rearranges Dean finally draws Sam’s attention away from the article he’s reading. And with a sigh he shuts the laptop. The research will go quicker with Cas’ help anyway. So Sam turns in his chair and lets his eyes wander over their sweaty bodies.

“Fast and deep, Cas, you know how he likes it.”

Cas grunts grumpily, but his hips swivel in a way that makes Dean arch and reach back to grip the headboard. And the thumping speeds and grows louder as Cas really lays into Dean. The sounds Dean is making are almost more obscene than the way he’s spread out under Cas’ thrusting body. Little choked sobs and whines and deep gritty moans, like he just can’t get enough of Cas’ cock. 

“Just like that, Cas,” Sam offers, leaning forward in his chair so he can see around the angel and catch Dean’s gaze. And when he does, Dean’s eyes are wild, wide and needy. And he’s biting his lip so hard Sam’s worried he’ll draw blood.

So Sam takes pity on him and helps Cas push him over the edge, “Look good like that, Dean, taking Cas’ cock like a fucking pro.”

And that’s enough. All the extra help Cas needs. Dean’s back rolls against the bed and his toes curl and Cas kisses the sweet, breathless whimper right out of Dean’s mouth when he comes all over his chest and stomach.

Good. Now maybe they can finish this case and be done here. The east coast is cold as fuck this time of year. Sam opens his laptop again, putting in his password and pulling the website back up. And he’s just about to ask Cas about this picture when a low groan issues from the bed. 

Sam growls when he turns to see Cas laid back and Dean’s head bobbing over his crotch. Fucking great. Dean loves sucking cock almost more than he loves taking it up the ass. Yeah, he was right, this is going to be a long fucking night. 

Whatever. There’s a 24 hour dinner across the street with free wifi. With a huff Sam snaps his computer shut and stands.

“The burgers are cold and I’m not bringing you any more. Call me when you’re finished with him,” Sam tosses out to whichever one of them is paying him any attention. It’s Dean who gives him a thumbs up, mouth never leaving Cas’ groin. And Sam slips out the door, shivering slightly at the chill in the New England air.

**Author's Note:**

> Customary tumblr plug: Hey, if you wanna follow me on [tumblr](http://sincestiel.tumblr.com/) that would be alright. Shoot me an [ask](http://sincestiel.tumblr.com/ask) if you have a prompt (Destiel, Wincestiel, Wincest, Cockles, J2) and we'll see what happens. :)


End file.
